helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Saki
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2004-2011 |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY |label = hachama |generation = 1st Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ZYX-α, Oha Girl Maple |graduate = August 27, 2011 }} Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) is a graduated member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello Pro Egg and Hello! Project. She is a former member of S/mileage. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ogawa Saki was born on November 18, 1996 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004 Ogawa Saki joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June, when she passed the auditions alongside 31 other girls. 2005 In November, Ogawa recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006 In 2006, Ogawa continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 In 2007, Ogawa worked on the 2007 Project campaign single "Mottainai Baasan Ondo" with another Hello Pro Egg member, Okai Asuna. She also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). In November, Ogawa was a part as a backing dancer for ℃-ute's "Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~" concert. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group, later named "S/mileage,""エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009.05.11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009.05.08 was in the works.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. The members listed were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". 2010 On February 18, Ogawa had her first solo event at Pacifico Heaven in Tokyo."「FC限定　スマイレージメンバーソロイベント」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Offical Fanclub Web Site. 2010-01-08. The fanclub event was a competition with all four members to see who would fill up the most seats in order to win another solo fanclub event. Ogawa came in fourth place."FC限定「スマイレージ 小川紗季ソロイベント」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2010-02-22. As part of her revenge, Ogawa had her second solo event on March 31."FC限定「スマイレージ 小川紗季ソロイベント」" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub Web Site. After failing a second time, Ogawa had a 3rd solo event on April 30. In April, Ogawa made her debut as a member of Oha Girl Maple, an idol unit made for the children's show Oha Suta.Ogawa Saki. “はじめまして☆” (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2010-04-02. With the Oha Girl tradition to have a unique challenge in every line-up, Ogawa was challenged to learn baton twirling during her time in the group. In May, Ogawa and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello Pro Egg in the spring concert. 2011 On August 24, it was announced that Ogawa would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27 at a live event for "Uchouten LOVE".Hello! Project, Tsunku, Ogawa Saki. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-24. Following her graduation announcement, Ogawa left Oha Girl MapleTanaka Erika. "重大発表!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24.Inoue Shiori. "みんなー！" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24. and was replaced by Ikuta Erina.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: 2011-08-25. On August 27, Ogawa Saki graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project and returned to being a normal girl. Personal Life Education= As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogawa Saki has acquired: *'Maeda Yuuka:' Ogawa is good friend with former S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *'Wada Ayaka:' She is good friend with S/mileage member Wada Ayaka. *'Fukuda Kanon:' She also is good friend with S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that were used to refer to Ogawa Saki: *'Sakichee' (サキチィ): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Sakitty:'' Unofficial nickname based on her official nickname. Used by foreign fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *'Nickname:' Sakichee (サキチィー), Sakitty *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 153cm (5'0") *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2004-06-??: Member **2011-08-27: Graduated *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **S/mileage (2009-2011) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Baton *'Likes: '''Collecting sparkling black dresses and a large collection of ribbons and all animals. *'Dislikes:' Physical activities. *'Favorite Food:' Melons *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat and milk *'Looks Up To:''' Tanaka Reina Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (First Debut Indies Single) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies) *Yumemiru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Short Cut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE (Last Single) ;Oha Girl Maple *My School March ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;Others *2007.06.29 Mottainai Baasan Ondo (もったいないばあさん音頭) (with Okai Asuna) |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *Warugaki 1 ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" ;Hello! Project *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ ;Hello Pro Egg *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ Works TV Programs *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～) *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) (with Kikkawa Yuu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Aoki Erina) *2007.11.21 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Trivia *She was the first member to be announced as part of S/mileage. *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her under-lip. *Was the only first generation member in S/mileage that didn't have the character "田" in her name. *She was the only first generation member of S/mileage that wasn't in Shugo Chara Egg!. She was also the only first generation S/mileage member who didn't participate in Lilpri. *Her favorite spot is the living room. *She appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, "Hajimete no Keiken". *She was the youngest first generation member of S/mileage. *She was the first S/mileage member to graduate. *She was valued by Tsunku because of her singing abilities. *She shares a last name with graduated Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto. * At age 12 and five months, she is the youngest member to join S/mileage. See Also *Gallery:Ogawa Saki Honorary Titles References External Links *S/mileage Official Website (archived) *Official Blog *Twitter cs:Ogawa Saki Category:ANGERME Category:1996 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2011 Departures Category:Blood Type A Category:November Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Ogawa Saki Category:Oha Suta Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Scorpio